48 HOURS
by KDesai
Summary: Mac goes in for a simple appendix operation and suddenly finds himself fighting for his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I'm back with a new fic. Those who are waiting for an update on 'My lost Family', all I can say is that I'm stuck with the end. I need sometime to think how I want to end. Until then I wrote this to clear my mind. I hope you guys like the first chapter.**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jack pressed on the break pedal and got out of his car. The agent whistled knocking at Mac's door "Open up Mac! Duty calls" Jack waited for few seconds before knocking again, this time more harder "Don't tell me you've overslept. Mac you in there?"

Jack looked around narrowing his broad brows. Why wasn't his friend answering the door. Usually the boy gets ready for work before he does so what made today a different day. He pulled out his cell and dialled Mac's number but it came switched off. His spidey senses immediately told him something was wrong. Jack knelt down to pick up a flower pot and took the key to Mac's house (by the way it was his idea so he could enter the house in case of emergency, which was totally the case today)

Jack cautiously stepped in praying mentally that history was not repeating again when Murdoc had kidnapped Mac. He scanned the hall and found nothing out of place "Mac? Are you here bud?"

A muffled moan

Jack's eyes shot upstairs towards Mac's bedroom. He took two steps at a time, heart hammering against his ribcage "Mac?" he pushed the door open and nearly gasped at the scene

Mac was curled up on the bed, eyes shut close and face scrunched in pain. His hands were tightly wrapped over his stomach and sweat covered his body wetting the sheets below. Jack crossed the distance and placed his hand on Mac's shoulder "Mac? Are you alright?" ofcourse he could see the boy was far from alright but he didn't know what else to say

Mac cracked his eyes open which were cloudy and tinged with red. He clenched his teeth and forced his tongue to work "N..No" he managed to wheeze out. Mac felt his abdominal muscles were clenching with pain. His eyes were stinking with burning tears and every single nerve in his body felt like was on fire

Jack's hand hovered over Mac's pale body. He didn't know what was hurting the boy so badly. What if he makes it worse. Jack slowly placed his hand on Mac's arm "What's hurting kid? C'mon talk to me"

"My...st..Stomach" Mac let out a loud yell as the doubled and he curled even further. Jack's eyes widened. Something was seriously wrong with his friend and he had to act quickly "Okay...okay I hear you kid. Ah...yeah okay...let's go to hospital. We can't wait for 911. It will take too much time. C'mon Mac...let me help you"

Mac yelped in pain when Jack tried to help him out of the bed "Sorry...take it easy...here lean on me" the agent spoke softly. Mac's hand were still tightly wrapped over his stomach and Jack could see he was visibly in agony. What the hell was wrong with the kid?

"I got you...easy...watch the steps" Jack held Mac by his arms and gently guided him down the stairs ignoring the occasional hisses and grunts from his partner. He wished the front door could come closer to him. Finally they are out where Jack opened the passenger door and delicately helped Mac into the seat without hurting him further. Mac's breathing became irregular as another pain shot through his stomach "Hu...Hurry"

Jack nodded and closed the door running towards the driver's seat. He slammed hard on the gas pedal "Hang on kid. Give me five minutes...just five minutes"

The ride was blur to Mac because his mind refused to work anymore. All he could think was one word, PAIN. He had woken up to an intense pain in his stomach which demanded his attention immediately. He tried to ride out for few minutes but then it got worse and the boy hunched into fetal position. His hands reached out for his cell. Mac cursed when he saw his cell battery had died. He then tried to get up but couldn't even sit upright without screaming in pain. In the end he decided to wait for Jack knowing he was most probably on his way to pick him up for work.

Jack gripped the wheel tightly until his knuckles went white. To say he was worried would be a understatement because he was so close to having a heart attack. He wouldn't be surprised if the doctors decided to admit him along with his friend. How many more gray hairs do you plan to give me kid, thought Jack and glanced beside him. His heart clenched on seeing the boy in so much pain. The agent had seen many times Mac suffer before with injuries and wounds but this was totally different case. He had no idea what was causing the pain and it frustrated him to no limits. He drove to nearest hospital since it would take longer to reach Phoenix foundation.

Jack jumped out of the vehicle when they reached hospital and again helped Mac out who seemed like he was going to pass out any second. Jack wished he did so he would suffer less. He held the boy by his shoulders supporting most of his weight and walked in the hospital "Help! I need help!"

A gurney was rolled infront of them by two male nurses. Jack and one of the nurse helped Mac gently lay on the hard surface "What seems to be the problem?" asked one of the doctor who came rushing towards their side

"He is having severe pain in his stomach ..I don't know what's wrong" Jack worried voice didn't go unnoticed by the doctor who was now checking Mac's pupils "Okay no problem...We'll take it from here. Could you tell the nurse what had the patient eaten last night. I'm taking him for scanning"

Mac tried to focus on his friend. He held his hand out and was glad Jack gripped it tightly "Th..Thanks" he croaked out. The agent smiled assuringly "You're in good hands buddy. Stay strong okay. I'm right here"

"We gotta go now" said the doctor and Mac was whisked away from Jack who stood alone in the hallway, praying for his partner's health

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we going to do Marcus? The cops will be here any minute and I have no intentions of getting arrested. You said you would help me...if I get arrested then I'm going to..." Rodney hissed at Dr Marcus who was a senior surgeon in the hospital

Dr Marcus gritted his teeth "Don't remind Rodney! I'll get the job done. I'll protect you" he heard a knock and scowled "Who is it?"

A junior doctor walked in "Sir we've an emergency. Looks like patient's appendix has bursted. We need you at the theatre"

Dr Marcus was about to deny when a idea popped in his mind "Get the patient ready. I'll be there in ten minutes" he saw other doctor leave and then turned to grin at Rodney "Give it to me. I'll take care of it. You can leave without any fear...no cops will be able to catch you"

Rodney handed him a small white envelope "What do you have in mind?" Dr Marcus smiled "Trust me. You're going to love it"

INSIDE OPERATION THEATRE

Mac was made to wear white gown as he was carefully laid on the operating table. His eyes and mind was fuzzy not fully registering all the people running around him. One poked a needle, one placed a oxygen mask over his mouth and one checked his vitals.

A face hovered over Mac and he blinked in confusion "Relax kid. My name is Dr Paul Marcus. You've bursted your appendix so I'm going to operate you. Take a deep breath and close your eyes" the doctor was handed a anaesthetic who slowly injected into Mac's IV "Sleep son...everything is going to be alright when you.."

That was the last words Mac heard before his eyes drooped close and he lost conscious.

 **Soooo how was it? Continue? Anyone? Please leave a review and do tell me :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! I'm overwhelmed with your response guys! THANK YOU soooo much for trusting my writing. I hope I live up to your expectations. Thanks to all reviewers followers and those who have favourited this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Dr Marcus removed his gloves wiping sweat from his forehead. He looked down at the young man on the table and then on the stiches on his stomach. He had never done something like this before in his life and didn't know how risky it was for the boy (maybe he did) but that was his least concern. His main priority was Rodney, a spy from neighbouring country and who had stolen very confidential information from military database. Again that was not his concern as he was getting highly paid for his job.

Military officers came to know about the stolen database and were almost successful in catching the criminal but Rodney escaped and hid himself in the hospital where he met Paul Marcus. The criminal offered a huge amount to the doctor who's loyalty melted within seconds and decided to betray his country and help the man.

Marcus removed his mask and stared coldly at his two junior doctors "If you tell anybody what I did to this boy then consider that day to be the last on this earth" he warned "Your money will be transferred into your accounts. Get out of this town and never show your face again. Am I clear?"

The two juniors nodded and walked away from the room. Marcus sighed and called two nurses "Prepare a room and shift the patient. I'll come check him in half an hour"

Marcus then rushed into his cabin and shut the door close. He breathed heavily thinking about what he had done. Will the boy survive after what he has done. If he was medically correct then the effects of his work should show after 24 hours and then the kid will have another 24 hours before his body will give out and he... dies. He could hear the commotion outside which meant the FBI people were hear for Rodney. He smirked feeling proud of himself. Without the proof FBI won't be able to claim any charges on Rodney and the said proof was very well safe with the boy. He composed himself and opened the door to talk to the boy's relative

OUTSIDE

"You should've seen him Matty...poor kid was in so much pain" Jack spoke into his cell while waiting for any news on Mac. He was informed by a doctor about Mac's appendix and how he needed to be operated immediately. The older agent was glad he was able to bring Mac in time

"For once I'm glad you've spidey senses" Matty smiled through the cell earning a chuckle from Jack "I'll ask the doctors when Mac can be shifted so we can bring him back to Phoenix"

"Don't rush Jack. I'm sure he's in good hands"

Jack nodded "Yeah" suddenly he saw atleast ten men some dressed in suits and some in uniform rush into the hospital. He frowned as they scattered around the place and started searching and inquiring few doctors "Hey something going on in here. I see men in suits and military uniform"

"They are there for Rodney Marvell"

"Who?"

"He's a spy. Very dangerous man who is on the run after stealing a confidential military info"

"How do you know about this?"

"Really Jack? You want me to answer that?" Matty rolled her eyes. Jack hummed and saw a man being dragged out of a room "I think I'm seeing him now"

"They found him?" Matty sounded surprised

"Is this Rodney guy say six feet tall blonde with dark eyes?"

"Yes that's him"

"Well he's an easy catch for a dangerous man as you say"

"Don't get involved Jack. The case does not belong to us"

Jack rubbed his face "I've no intention of getting involved Matty. Right now I only care about Mac. Hey I think it's Mac's doctor coming my way. I'll call you on a minute"

"Keep me informed. Our rest of the team should be back from London in two days from their undercover mission" Matty reminded

"Sure Boss" Jack hung up and saw Marcus walk towards him, missing the shared look between him and Rodney who was being taken away by the FBI. Jack pocketed his cell "How is Mac? Is he alright?"

Marcus nodded "He's fine Mr Dalton. The surgery was successful and he is responding well to our medicines" Jack sighed in relief "Thank you...Thank you so much"

"Well it's my duty. We're shifting him to a private room. If you want you can see him after twenty minutes"

Jack nodded "Yeah sure. Thanks again Doctor" Marcus smiled walking away to check on other patients.

SIX HOURS LATER

Jack read every newspaper and books including a grumpy owl that were kept on the table while Mac slept peacefully. He then decided to play games in his phone when a moan from the boy caught his attention. Jack quickly got up on his feet and pressed the button to let the doctors know their patient is awake "Mac?"

Mac slowly opened his eyes and saw worried eyes staring at him "Jack?" he spoke in sleepy voice "Wha.. happened?"

"You just gave me few more gray hair young man" Jack pulled a chair and sat down. Mac looked at him feeling confused when his stomach cramped in pain. His hand went to his middle "Aaaww.. .that hurts"

Jack slowly lifted Mac's hand off his stomach "Take it easy bud. You had an appendix operation"

"What?" Mac tried hard to remember but his mind was still fuzzy plus the pain was getting worse in his stomach "Jack...could you call someone...it's really starting to hurt badly"

Jack was on his feet, forehead creased with worry lines "That's weird. You shouldn't be in this much pain. They said everything went fine with the operation" he was about to leave the room when Dr Marcus entered

Marcus could see the blonde hair boy was already in pain and his heart started pounding. This should not happen so fast. He needed time until things got cool down. The doctor forced a smile and walked towards the bed "I see you're awake"

"He's still in pain doctor" Jack informed and moved out of the way. Mac was biting his lips as his head titled to his side. A gasp escaped from his mouth and hands fisted on the covers. Marcus quickly called out for a nurse who came running inside "Increase the dose of morphine and keep a close watch on him. I want an update on this patient every two hours" he instructed the nurse who nodded and injected Mac with a high dose of painkiller

Mac seemed to relax after few seconds as his eyes slowly drooped close. Jack was still worried about his partner "Is he alright?" Marcus nodded "Mr Dalton your friend just had an surgery. Every human body reacts different ways. Give the kid sometime to recover"

"Yeah...ah thanks"

"I'll come check on him again. Let the boy sleep and you also get some rest" Marcus looked at Mac again and then left the room. Jack sighed and took his place back on the chair "Get well soon buddy"

LATE NIGHT

"Are you sure this is the right room?" a man named Mark stood outside Mac's room and asked his partner who was looking around to make sure no one saw them "Yes!" replied Taylor "Didn't you hear the doctor talk in his phone. The boy has top military info with him. If we get our hands on him...imagine the amount of money we can make"

"You're right" Mark grinned "I didn't know coming to hospital for broken finger would make us rich" Taylor nodded with cunning smile "We should hurry. Most of the doctors and staff are sleeping or taking a break. This is best time to strike before someone sees us. We take and make a run out. Got it?"

"Yeah...but how will we do it? He's not gonna tell us anything" Mark nervously looked around again saw Taylor pull a surgical knife out of his pocket "I've my own ways to convince"

 **So have you guys figured out what Marcus did to Mac? Please leave a review and do tell :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Sorry for long wait. I'm back with new chapter. THANK YOU so much for reading this story.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"Don't you think it's weird that there's no security outside the boy's room. I mean since he has the confidential file so it has to be guarded right?" asked Mark. Taylor whispered back "Duh dude! That's because they don't want to catch any attention. Who would think such an important file was kept in a hospital like this. It's all their plan"

Mark hummed grinning "I think you're right. C'mon no one's here. We can go in now" The two amateur robbers then slowly opened the door and stepped in. They were grateful that the lights were dimmed and the room was empty besides the boy on the bed. Taylor motioned his friend to lock the door as he tightened the knife in his hand and walked towards the bed. He then gave few slaps to wake the boy "Hey.. wake up...c'mon wake up kid"

Mac was sleeping peacefully when suddenly he felt dull ache on his face. He narrowed his eyes and cracked them open to see two men hovering over him. Before he could ask who were they a rough hand clamped on his mouth "Sshh..." Taylor held surgical knife on Mac's throat who's eyes widened with fear. Mark tightly held down Mac's both hands, leaving him vulnerable and helpless under their attack

"Where is the file?" Taylor hissed at Mac who was struggling to breathe through his nose. He was still under the influence of high painkillers making it very difficult for him to concentrate. Pain plused in his stomach and Mac let out a loud muffled moan. His eyes flicked around the room, searching for Jack but he couldn't find him

Taylor added more pressure on Mac's mouth, nails digging on his jaw "I'm going to take my hand off and you'll tell me where you hid the file. Got it? If you scream for help, I'll slit your throat open" he knicked at Mac's throat for emphasis. Mac nodded in agreement because he just wanted to get the man's hand off his mouth so he could breathe

Taylor slowly pulled his hand back and Mac coughed taking huge gulps of air "Who...who are you?" The man ignored him and motioned his friend to search the room while he took hold of Mac's hair "I don't have time for games boy. Where is the file?"

Mac gasped at the pull "I don't...know that are you... taking about. Please...there's some mistake" Mark had checked everywhere but couldn't find the file

"Tell us!" Taylor let go of Mac's hair only to grab his collar. Mac's heart was hammering in his chest which resulted in loud beeping of the machines

"Shit! Forget about it. Someone will find us.. Let's get out of here!" a panicked Mark spoke and Taylor gave a hard punch on Mac's face and ran towards the door. He unlocked the door and was face to face with Jack

TEN MINUTES BACK

Mac in and out of conscious, talking gibberish and thanking Jack again and again for saving his life. Jack knew it was the drugs making the kid loopy so he said welcome everytime Mac said thank you. The boy occasionally complained about pain in his stomach but Jack was told by the doctors it was the effects of operation. It was four in the morning when Mac was finally sleeping without complaining about pain. Jack ran a hand on his Mac's hair and went for a caffeine break. When he was on his way to Mac's room when he suddenly heard loud beeping souds. Coffee slipped from his hand and quickened his steps

PRESENT

Jack's eyes took in the situation. Locked room.. two men...holding knife...frightened Mac...split lip. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together "Who the hell are you?"

Taylor being desperate, attacked Jack with his knife but the agent saw it coming and ducked his head. Mark let out a yell and dashed at Jack pushing him with both hands. Jack stumbled his back hitting hard on the wall behind

"Let's go! C'mon!" Mark yelled at his partner who nodded and fleeing off the scene. Jack grunted and collected himself "Mac!" he ran inside the room all the while calling for doctor "Doctor!"

Mac was half way up wincing on pain "Jack" he wheezed out. Jack was quickly on his side supporting him by his shoulders "Mac! Are you alright? Who were they?"

Mac shook his head "I don't know" he heard the door open again and saw one nurse enter in. She turned off the beeping sounds "What's going on in here? Why are you up? Lay back down" her eyes fell on Mac's lips "how did you burst your lip open?"

"He was attacked!" Jack informed as he laid Mac down. The nurse was shocked "Attacked?"

"Yes! Now please get me Dr Marcus and security" Jack felt Mac's hand on his arm and he looked down to see Mac's glassy eyes and shaky form "Hey I'm here kid. Relax now"

The nurse dabbed a small white cloth with antiseptic and placed ot over Mac's split lip earning a hiss from her patient "It will stink for few seconds. Are you hurt anywhere else?" Mac shook his head and the nurse turned to face Jack "Will you hold this for me until I go call Dr Marcus"

Jack took over holding the cloth "Who were they kid? I go out for one break and see you get attacked?" Mac was as confused and shocked like his partner. He motioned Jack to remove the cloth "They were asking about a file"

"A file?"

Mac nodded "I think they misunderstood me with someone" he adjusted his covers. Jack hoped that was the case and no one was trying kill the boy "I'm still calling for security. I don't want to take any chances"

A loud scream

"What was that?" asked Mac. Jack shrugged and walked towards the door. He saw few doctors and nurses running around and shouting to call the cops immediately. Jack caught one of the nurse's arm "What's the deal with all the commotion?"

"Dr Marcus is dead!"

"What!?" Jack's eyes went wide

"We don't know but it looks like he's been murdered. Stay in your room. We're calling the cops" the nurse then ran away into the corridor

Jack walked back inside, closing the door and Mac knew something was wrong "What happened?"

"Someone killed Dr Marcus" Jack said with a scowl on his face. Mac's mouth hung open in shock. Jack's spidey senses were going haywire. First Mac is attacked and now his doctor is dead? "Mac I'm calling Matty. We're shifting you at Phoenix"

Mac felt too weak to protest. He was still feeling strong cramps in his stomach. His instincts were telling him he was not safe here "Okay. I think you're right"

Jack pulled out his cell. Just when he was about to press the green button the door opened with a bang. The two phoenix agents saw atleast six people wearing military uniform and holding gun enter their room "Angus MacGyver?" one of them asked looking at Mac

Mac nodded and saw Jack come closer to him in protective manner "I'm Angus MacGyver" the man who looked like the head of the group took a step forward "Sir you need to come with us"

"Excuse me?" Mac sat up again hissing in pain "For what?" the machine started beeping so one if man came forward and pulled the plug out "Let's move"

"What the hell? STOP!" Jack held his hand out stopping the man in his tracks

"Move out of the way. His life is in danger. we came here to protect" the man spoke and again tried to get pass Jack who stood firm on his feet "Whoa...whoa hold it right there...ah officer. Mac is not going anywhere with you guys unless you give me one solid reason"

The leader then raised his gun and glared "Is this reason enough to satisfy?" Mac's eyes widened "NO! Look everybody...just calm down" he glared at the man "Jack's right. I'm not going anywhere before you tell me who the hell are you people"

The leader huffed out a breath and pulled his ID "I'm an army officer Ryan Woodward. My priority is to get Mr MacGyver to safety"

"Why? Who's after me?" asked Mac

"We're not allowed to disclose any information" Ryan looked over the drapes "Please sir you've to leave before they come"

"Who's coming?"

No response

"This is insane. I'm calling Matty" Jack was about to make a call when Ryan yelled out as he again looked through the drapes "They are here!" Before Mac or Jack could ask anything further shots were heard outside the room

"We're too late" Ryan pulled off the safety button and glanced at Mac "This is going to get ugly"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! I know it's been a looooong time since I posted a chapter. No excuses just suffering from writer's block. But I'm back now and hopr you guys like this chapter and are still reading this story.**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"We're too late" Ryan pulled off the safety and glanced at Mac "This is going to get ugly"

Jack heard loud chaos outside the room. People were screaming and yelling for help followed by several gun shots sound "Is the hospital under attack?" he wanted to see what was going on but also didn't want to leave Mac with these strangers. Mac gripped the sheets below riding out another spam in his stomach. He took a shaky breath "Jack..something's wrong"

"I know bud. I'm trying to figure out but don't worry okay. I'm not going to leave you"

Mac wanted to say he wasn't talking about the chaos or the fact that they were surrounded by people with guns in hand who claimed to protect him, he wanted Jack to know about his stomach aches. Mac never got a chance as he heard the officer speak

Ryan pointed at his two officers "Stall them until I get him out" he saw them leave and turned to face Jack "Get him dressed. We've to leave now!"

Jack clenched his teeth "You listen..." his words were cuf off by Ryan's loud voice "Do you want your friend to live or not? You hear that?" he pointed outside where they could still hear firing sounds "They are here for him. If we don't leave now then get ready to bury him feet undet the ground. They are getting closer. We've to hurry"

Jack glared at Ryan for few seconds before he gave a reluctant nod. Right now he didn't have an option but to give Ryan benefit of doubt. What if he was right and Mac's life was actually in danger. He needed to get Mac out of here and then call Matty. He exchanged look with Mac who seem to be thinking the same thing and gave a nod "Help me...get dressed"

Jack picked Mac's bag and pulled out a black Tshirt and brown pants. Even getting the simple task of getting dressed was extremely painful for Mac. Each movement was jostling his inner muscles and he had to bit his inner cheeks for not crying out loud. Jack knew the boy was in pain when he heard small whimpers and grunts "Almost done kid" he wasn't even done with the pant button when Ryan yelled out again "Let's move now!"

Jack quickly buttoned Mac's pant and gently hauled him up from the bed. This time though Mac wasn't able to stop himself and he let out a scream "I can't...hurts too much...to move" he clutched his mid section

Jack looked around and saw a wheelchair in the corner of the room. He made Mac sit back down and rolled the chair infront of him "This will help you. C'mon kid" he again carefully lowered Mac into the wheelchair "We're ready" he said to Ryan who now raised his gun and opened the door "Stay with us. No matter what happens don't look back. Our black van is parked right outside. Get in and you'll be safe"

Jack nodded and pushed the wheelchair. He laid his hand in Mac's shoulder "You okay?" Mac's face was scrunched in pain but he still managed to give a nod "I'm ready"

The door was opened and with two officers infront. Jack was next to move with Mac and then Ryan covered them with another officer. The second they stepped out, bullets were fired at them with someone yelling words like 'he's getting away' 'get the boy' 'we need him alive'

"Go go go!" yelled Ryan as he fired at the masked men. Jack pushed harder, ducking his head down and warned his friend "Mac hold on!" Mac was hunched over with his right hand on his stomach and left one tightly holding the chair. Tears started to leak from his eyes when he felt excruciating pain in his stomach. Ryan did not stop firing even when two of his officers went down in the crossfire "Keep moving! I'm right behind you"

Finally Jack was able to make it out from the back door and they reached near the black van. Jack rushed to open the door and came back for Mac who's eyes were barely open. He gently grabbed Mac under his arms "C'mon buddy. We need to get in the van"

Mac's knees buckled and went limp when his foot touched the ground "Mac!" Jack yelled out in fear and shifted his hold so Mac was now in his arms. He then laid the unconscious boy in the back seat and slammed the door close. Jack placed Mac's head on his lap and heard someone get in the driver's seat. He saw Ryan and one of his men were able to make it back. The van roared to life and they screeched their way out of the place

Jack turned his attention back to his friend and took his hands in his, rubbing it inbetween his palms "Hey kid! Mac can you hear me?"

Ryan titled his head back and eyes widened with fear on seeing Mac unconscious "Is he alright? Did he get hit?"

"I don't know" Jack double checked for any kind of bullet wound but found nothing "I think he passed out from the pain"

"Oh Shit!" Ryan muttered and nudged the driver "Hurry up! We need to reach at the base as soon as possible"

Jack was about to ask what the hell was going on when he heard a small groan from below. Mac fluttered his eyelids "What..hap..ned?"

Jack squeezed his hand in comforting manner "You passed out buddy. How are you feeling now?" Mac got up with Jack's help "It still hurts but..I'll manage" he looked infront at Ryan "Do you mind... telling us where are we going?"

"To our base"

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose any information"

Jack had had enough. He slammed on the front seat "C'mon man. Just tell us who were those men and what do they want with Mac?"

Silence

Jack gritted his teeth "Okay fine. If you don't speak then we'll jump from this van" Mac looked at him with wide eyes but Jack made a face of I-got-it-under-control "So are you talking or not?"

Nothing

"Fine! Mac you go first" Jack went for the door handle but Ryan yelled out from front "No wait!"

Mac sighed in relief. He really wasn't looking forward to make a jump when he could barely sit upright at the moment. Jack grinned at him "Always works" he received a glare from his young friend

"Two days back" Ryan began "A guy name Rodney stole an confidential info from our base. We were right on his tail but then he hid in the hospital"

"Didn't you catch the man? I saw him being led away by you guys" said Jack

"Yes but Rodney had transferred the info in one microchip which we didn't have it with him"

"I don't get it. Where does Mac fit in this case" Jack shared a confused look with Mac who was also eagerly waiting for an answer

Ryan paused for few seconds "The chip is now in Mr MacGyver's stomach" he looked at Mac from front mirror and saw all the colour drained from his face

Silence hung in the air

Jack and Mac tried to take in words Ryan just told them. The picture became lot clearer to them. The severe pains after the surgery...Dr Marcus being murdered...the attack... everything was because Mac had a chip in his stomach. As if on cue, his stomach clenched with pain and Mac broke the silence "This does not make me feel any better" his fingers ghosted over his mid section

Jack narrowed his eyes in anger "What..How's this even possible?"

"Dr Marcus" said Ryan "Rodney didn't have the chip with him so but we found his cell. We heard all the call recordings made in last six hours and came to know about the operation done by Dr Marcus. We found him dead in his cabin"

"Who killed him?"

Ryan sighed "Maybe they wanted to erase all the evidence. Look right now we need to get Mr MacGyver at the base where our doctors are waiting. If we don't get that thing out in 48 hours..I'm afraid it will kill you"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you guys are still with me. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"If we don't get that thing out in 48 hours. I'm afraid it will kill you"

Jack's eyes widened matching the ones with Mac. The young man's trembling hands roamed over his stomach and gulped down the heavy lump. He could feel a live bomb was ticking in his stomach, ready to explode any second and snatch the life out of him. His breathing quickened and he struggled to take a single breath in.

Jack was equally shocked. He had faced so many difficult situation in his life but this was totally different. Was this even medically possible? No wonder the kid is suffering so much. Jack noticed the sudden change beside him and shifted in his seat to see the boy hyperventilating "Mac? Hey breathe kid"

Mac felt his head was spinning. He could hear his hearbeats that were hammering in his chest. His eyes blurred with salt water "Jack.."

"I'm right here bud" Jack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "You heard the man. We're going to get that thing out and you'll be fine"

Mac closed his eyes and concentrated on Jack's voice who kept on murmuring soft words until he got his breathing under control. The boy was exhausted and he curled himself into fetal position. Jack rubbed his back feeling helpless than ever "How far are we?" he asked Ryan

"Twenty minutes more. Is he okay?"

Jack wanted to yell at Ryan for asking silly question. How can anyone be fine when there's a freaking chip in your stomach that's slowly killing you "Just drive faster" he replied

Ryan nodded "Don't let him sleep. Keep talking to him or else..."

Out of nowhere came a huge truck that brutally collided with their van. Mac and Jack jerked in surprise and then found themselves rolling in the van for atleast six times before it came to a halt.

The van was turned upside down and so were its passengers. Silence was scaring Jack more than the pain that shot through his entire body. His shoulder was hurting the most where it got repeatedly hit during the crash. He felt disoriented for few seconds before he shook his head and collected himself. His first instinct was to check on his friend but there was so much smoke that he couldn't even see where Mac was "Ma.." he coughed covering his mouth with his arm "Mac?"

"Right... here" came a groaned reply and Jack sighed in relief

"Are you alright?"

"I...think so but...I can't...move"

This was not the answer Jack was hoping to hear "Okay...no problem. Stay where you are"

Mac grunted "Don't have much of a choice"

The smoke cleared a bit and Jack saw Mac's leg was pinned under the seat and he was literally hanging upside down. The older agent then pulled the seat with both hands "Try moving!" he yelled

Mac nodded and forced his body to work. The impact of accident had temporary made him forget about the pain in his stomach. He cried out when he pulled his leg under the seat and landed on the roof of the van. He bit his inner cheek so hard that it drew blood

Jack looked around to find a way to get out of the van when his eyes fell on the front seats "Oh my God" he whispered.

"What happened?"

"Ryan and the driver are dead"

"What? Are you sure?"

"We need to get out if here Mac. C'mon" Jack moved in the small cramped place and started kicking at the door which flew open after few kicks. Jack crawled his way out and inhaled the fresh breeze. He then worked on getting his friend out who couldn't stop grunting and hissing every few seconds. When Mac was out his whole body was shaking and movements became sluggish. Jack held his partner close to him and searched his pockets. He needed to call Matty and get help as soon as possible

"Don't move" came a new voice. Jack froze, his hands tightening around Mac protectively. He looked at his side and found themselves on the gun point of three men "Who are you?"

"Step away from the kid" said the man closest to Jack "He's coming with us"

Mac clutched Jack's shirt afraid he was going to get separated from his friend. Three men with guns was no match for them, especially when Jack was hurt and he was experiencing stomach cramps.

Jack on the other hand glared at the three men. They were here for the chip that was in Mac's stomach. He had had enough. There was no way he was going to let these men take Mac away from him. It was time to put all his years of training into action "Stay put" he whispered to Mac

What happened next was blur to Mac. At first Jack held his hands in surrender and then suddenly gave a swift kick at the man's leg who fell on the ground. He quickly grabbed the gun and fired at the two men. One of them got hit on the leg while he missed the other. Jack brought down the butt of the gun on the first guy who went limp. A bullet came whooshing near him and he ducked in time. The older agent rolled on the ground and kept dodging bullets

Mac saw the threat on Jack's life and decided to help. He picked up a broken glass piece and aimed it on the man's thigh. The glass piece hit the man's thigh and he cried out in pain. Jack pulled himself up and knocked the man unconscious with his punch

"You good?" asked Jack

"For now" replied Mac "Who are they?"

"I don't know and we can't stay to find out. C'mon we need to get out of here" Jack gently hauled his friend, wrapping his arm around his shoulder "Lean on me kid. I got you"

Jack had to literally drag Mac along with him. He needed a safe place to hide and then call for help. The older agent knew whoever those men were, they were not going to stop until they get their hands on Mac. The night was getting colder and darker. Jack could feel Mac shivering beside him. Hell even he was experiencing the chills of the cold night

After walking for few minutes Mac caught Jack's arm "Stop! I can't...I can't walk...anymore" Jack nodded. He was grateful atleast Mac made it this far. He made sure they weren't being followed "Okay kid. We can take some rest under that tree. C'mon"

Jack lowered Mac on the ground who closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the tree. He streched his legs out and hands plopped to his sides feeling utterly exhausted. Jack moved few steps back and quickly pulled out his cell to dial Matty's number

"Jack! Where are you? I've been trying to contact you for last three hours"

Jack ran a hand on his face "Yeah change of plans. You've to come get us Matty. This is an emergency"

"Emergency? What's going on? Where are you guys? Is Mac okay?" Matty fired questions on hearing Jack's worried voice

"They have hidden a freaking chip in Mac's stomach! He doesn't have much time left. We need to get that thing out"

Matty frowned "Chip in Mac's stomach? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor that operated Mac implanted him with a chip. The same damn chip that Rodney stole from the military base"

"What?!"

Jack explained how the military guys came for Mac and then about the accident "Matty you've to hurry. Mac is not looking good"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know the exact location. It's somewhere near the military base. Please hurry"

"We're on our way Jack. Take care of Mac"

Jack nodded "I won't let anything happen to him" he pressed the red button and turned back around. He saw Mac's eyes were closed and remembered Ryan's words. Mac shouldn't fall asleep. Jack knelt down and placed his hand on Mac's shoulder to wake him up but the boy just slumped down to his side

"MAC!"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Thanks a million for reading this story. On with the next chapter. It's little short but I hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

"MAC!"

No..This is not happening! thought Jack as he looked down at the fallen boy. He cradled Mac to his chest and gently patted on his cheeks "Mac...hey buddy open your eyes. Kid!" he then took Mac's hand and started rubbing between his palms "Please kiddo. Open your eyes"

For Jack it felt like hours but merely two minutes had passed when he heard a soft moan from Mac. The agent closed his eyes mentally thanking God "Mac can you hear me?"

Mac nodded with closed eyes but his body stiffened as a painful tremor passed through his mid section. Jack watched helplessly as tears leaked from Mac's eyes "Jack...please get this...thing out!"

"Yes Mac. Matty is on her way" Jack said with quick intake of breath. Suddenly he heard some shuffling noise and he tensed. He looked around but couldn't see anybody. It isn't safe to stay at one place, Jack spoke to himself and slowly nudged his partner "We need to keep moving. Can you walk?"

Mac breathed through his nose as his tremor passed off "Yeah" he managed to croak out. Jack got up from the ground and hauled Mac up. To his horror Mac's legs buckled and he went down. Jack caught the boy before he could touch the ground "I got ya" he carried Mac in his arms ignoring the pain that shot through his injured shoulder. Mac's head lolled on Jack's chest, hand went to bunch up his shirt and he let out a sigh

Walking through the dark and cold night Jack reached near an old and empty gas station. He quickened his steps and kicked open the door to the store. Mac was then made to sit with his back leaning against the wall. His eyes were drooping close so Jack raised his voice "Hey hey no sleeping kid. Eyes open. C'mon... keep them open for me"

Mac cracked his eyes open and gave a weak smile "Where...are we?" Jack returned his smile hoping it would give the boy some strength to hang on "Safe for now" he sat down infront of Mac so he could keep an eye on him

Seconds turned into minutes. Jack knew the boy was trying hard not to fall asleep. Every groan, every hiss, every grunt that came from Mac felt like a stab to his chest. How could a simple appendix operation turn into deadly one. Jack was engrosed in his thoughts when a warm clammy hand grabbed the hem of his pant and fisted it in his palm seizing his attention "Mac?" he asked cautiously

Mac took a deep breath and exhaled slowly but then his body arched as another muscle spam hit him with full force. This time the boy screamed in pain and tears didn't hesitate to freely roll down his face

If it was possible for a man's heart to actually break then Jack would know exactly what it felt to shatter. In that moment he wanted nothing more but to switch places with Mac. Jack was quick to get on his side "Easy kid...it's okay...ride it out" he coaxed gently but the huge amount of heat radiating from Mac's skin made his heart sink further

"God you're burning up" the sound that escaped from Mac broke Jack's heart. He heard a whimper from the boy and wanted to tear apart the people behind his suffering. He wanted yell, scream, throw something at someone but he couldn't.

Mac was in agonizing pain. His fingers nails dugged into his palms drawing blood. Jack saw this and gently pried his fingers open. Mac's fingers found Jack's arm and he squeezed hard. The older agent was more than happy to take some pain. The boy thrashed his legs mumbling incoherent words

"It's gonna be over soon. Breathe...keep breathing" Jack rubbed Mac's back

"Hurts"

The older man ran out of words so he just held Mac close to him. Every now and then Mac's body would arch and he would cry out in pain. Jack wished Matty was here already. He pulled out his cell and dialled her number "Please tell me you're here"

"Give me fifteen minutes Jack. We're heading your way"

"Hurry up! Mac's condition is worsening" Jack clutched the phone tightly

"We're moving as fast as we can Jack. Can you tell me your exact location. Do you see any signs?"

"We're at an old gas station...I don't know which direction though" replied Jack. At the same moment another spam hit Mac and he curled in Jack's hold "Aaaah! Jack!"

"Jack? What's going on?"

"Mac! Matty I gotta go...just get us out of here!" Jack threw the phone and turned his attention on his friend. Mac shuddered before gasping "Pl...please make...it stop...Jack"

Jack ran his hand on Mac's sweaty bangs "I'll bud. C'mon Matty has almost reached us"

"Make it ...stop" Mac said as if he hadn't heard a word. Jack nodded "Focus on breathing bud" Mac's body completely sagged against Jack as exhaustion took toll on him. He could barely keep his eyes open "It's...so...so hard...to breathe"

Jack shifted making it easier for Mac to breathe. He bit his lips so he wouldn't let his emotions get to him. He needed to be strong. Ten minutes later Jack guided the boy up and again carried him outside the gas station.

Jack stepped out of the station with Mac in arms. Not five minutes later he heard tires screech infront of him. Jack smiled in relief and ran towards the black car "Matty! Thank god you're here. Open the back door. We gotta take Mac to hospital"

The glass to the black car lowered and Jack took a step back in shock. All the colour drained from his face when he saw a gun pointed at him "Who are you?"

"You both are coming with us"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! I'm extremely sorry for not posting sooner. Was suffering from a huuuuge writer's block with this story. I don't know if you guys are still reading this fic. If not, I won't blame you. But here's the next chapter. Hope it's worth the wait.**

 **Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jack took a step back in fear, hands tightening around the boy in his arms. Four men got out of the car and surrounded them within seconds. He frowned at the man who was pointing a gun at them "Who are you?"

"No time for questions Mr Dalton. Get in the car" said the man behind the wheels. Two men roughly pulled Mac out of Jack's arms and pushed him inside the car. Mac cried out in pain which angered the older agent. He wanted beat the hell out of these men but with the guns trained on him and Mac woudn't prove wise decision at the moment. Jack jumped in the car without any protest as he wanted to be with Mac so he could protect him

"Drive" said the man who kept his gun trained on Mac "Do as we say and no one gets hurt" Jack pressed his lips in anger "Does he look like he's not hurting? Dammit we need to go to a hospital!" he cradled Mac's head with his hand who's head lolled to his chest, breathing heavily and hands fisted trying to ride out immense pain in his stomach

"Your friend will be taken care of. Sit tight and don't make me do something...we all might regret" the man unlocked the safety of the gun

Jack had no choice but to comply with the man. All he could do was to provide some comfort to the boy with his words. Matty was not far behind. She ought to have known by now that they were missing again. She surely will track them soon and get these crazy goons behind the bars. He brushed off Mac's sweaty hair "Hang on kid. It's going to get over soon"

Mac whimpered sounding pathetic to his own ears. He hated being so vulnerable and weak. In a fair fight he would have shown to these bad guys what happens when you mess with Phoenix agents. His whole body was aching as if being pierced with pins and needles. He didn't know how long could he handle the pain and just wanted this to be over soon.

The car screeched to a stop after driving for another forty five minutes. Jack and Mac were pulled outside and being led inside what looked like a old warehouse. Jack carried most of Mac's weight as the boy's legs kept buckling on every few steps.

Jack saw the place was surrounded by old barrels and boxes. More men holding guns stood in attention position. They were led to an empty room where Jack gently lowered Mac on the ground. Mac instantly curled bringing his legs up to his chest. His trembling hands searched for his partner who quickly grasped with his right hand. Jack rubbed Mac's arm soothingly with the other hand and turned around to face the man "Why are we here? What do you want from us"

"I want nothing from you Mr Dalton" a new voice entered in the room. The man, Jack thought could easily be counted in his late fifties. He wore black scrubby jeans and a shirt from some band that had been in fashion before he was born. He had short beard and was holding a stick in his hand "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business Mr Dalton. All you and your partner need to do is cooperate with us"

"For what?!"

The man, Daniel Craigs grinned at Jack "You can stop playing naive Mr Dalton. I know this kid has a million dollar chip inside him"

Jack cursed inwardly. So again it was about the chip. His eyes fell on Mac who groaned softly with his eyes closed. He doubted if the kid was even conscious. The agent glared at the man "If you harm one hair on his skin..."

"No time for heroic dialogues Mr Dalton" Daniel motioned one of his men "Go get the doctor"

"What are you doing?" Jack's heart started pounding against his ribcage. With large frantic eyes he saw two men drag a doctor with his small bag and dropped him on the floor. Daniel raised his stick and pointed at the doctor "You know what to do"

The doctor was trembling and sweating badly which confirmed Jack's doubts that he was brought here without his consent "Ye...Yes. I'll do it"

"Do whatever it takes but I want that chip. Do you understand"

Jack's eyes widened. He gently pried Mac's hand off him and got up from the ground "Are you out of your mind! He will die!" the agent tried to attack Daniel but his men caught him by his arms and restrained him

"Get him out of here" said Daniel and Jack started thrashing to get free "No! I'm not leaving Mac! I swear I'll rip your head off if you touch him!"

The doctor was silently listening to their conversation. One thing was obvious that the kid on the floor was important to the man. Maybe the kid meant family to him. He too was kidnapped and threatened by Daniel. He knows how it feels when someone tries to hurt your family. The doctor spoke softly "Sir...I do need an extra pair of hands. He...he can stay and help me" Daniel didn't look happy about it but agreed "Fine. Mr Dalton can stay. Get it done as quickly as possible. You don't want to test my patience" As soon as Jack was freed, he ran back to Mac

The doctor nodded "Could you please... please step out of the room. I need space to work" he pleaded in fearful voice

Daniel thought about it for a moment and nodded "I'm waiting right outside" The doctor gulped down a heavy lump "I need few things...hot water, some clean towels and small sharp knife"

"What are you waiting for?!" yelled Daniel to his men "You heard him! Get whatever he wants" he then left the room. The doctor turned to face Jack and Mac "How's he doing?"

"Not good!" Jack frowned trying his best to shield Mac from the doctor "What's with the stuff you just said before? What are you planning to do?"

The doctor pressed his lips and replied "I'm going to get that chip out"

OTHER SIDE

Two black car screeched infront of petrol station.

Matty and her team jumped out of the vehicle "Jack said they are inside. Be alert for any other threats" she pointed towards the store and saw her officers run in holding their guns out. Matty followed them inside "Did you find them?"

"I don't see anybody!" yelled a officer

Matty looked around, eyes filled with worry and fear "Why do I've a feeling that we're too late"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Thank you soooooo much for reading this story.**

 **Sorry for mistakes**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Jack stared at the doctor in shock. His mind formulated no thoughts further other than to register the last words that came from the man. A surgery? For real? He looked down again to see Mac was silently whimpering. It was clear that the boy was in pain but if...if he does agree with the doctor...Oh hell no! He couldn't let Mac endure the upcoming pain. Jack gave a gentle squeeze at Mac's arm and got up from the floor. He caught the man with his collar and throttled him "Are you out of your mind?"

The doctors trembled in Jack's hold "Please... listen to me. We don't have an option" Jack gritted his teeth "You touch one hair on Mac and I'll rip your head off"

"You have to let me take the chip out"

Jack slammed the doctor on the wall behind "You'll kill him!"

"If I don't do this they will kill my daughter" the doctor started crying "They have kidnapped my daughter and are threatening to kill her if I don't get the chip out. Please save my daughter...I'm begging you"

Jack narrowed his eyes tightening his hold "If your daughter's life is important then so is Mac's! You cannot perform a surgery in here without any proper equipment. It will kill him"

"No it won't"

"What do you mean?"

"I know it's very risky but I'm a surgeon. I'll make sure the kid survives the process...and buy you some time. I promise I won't let him die"

"How much time?" Jack slowly let go of the doctor's collar who gulped down the heavy lump "Approximately one hour..two at best"

Jack cursed "Dammit!"

"Look we are already risking his life with the chip still being in his system. It will kill him whether we take it out or not. Atleast you'll get a chance to save him. Please this is the only way to make sure both my daughter and your partner's life is safe"

Jack thought for a moment. He really didn't have much choice. Mac's health was deteriorating as the seconds ticked by. He was pushing the boy towards the death door by not taking the chip out sooner. Maybe the doctor was right. After the chip is out, atleast there was a chance for Mac to survive. The older agent looked at the doctor "How are you going to take the chip out?"

The doctor quickly opened his bag "First we have to give him a high amount of painkillers which will take some of his pain when I...I cut open his abdomen area" Jack's heart sank in his stomach. Painkillers for surgery? What good will it do? He looked at Mac "Don't you have anaesthesia so he won't feel a thing"

"I can't give him anaesthesia. He might slip into coma and...never wake up"

Jack nodded sullenly. Ofcourse it was only going to get worse from here. The doctor continued "Since Mac will be awake during the surgery, you might have to hold him down when I remove the chip"

Jack inhaled sharply and held his hand out "Why don't you start and tell me step by step. If I hear more I might change my mind" The doctor nodded "My name is Bernard. Firstly I want you to tell your friend what going to happen to him"

"Is that necessary?" asked Jack dreading to tell the boy that he was going to be operated live

"Yes. I want him to stay still during the surgery. Any sudden moves can prove dangerous for him"

Jack nodded and walked towards the boy. He gently nudged Mac "Mac? Buddy open your eyes" he heard a groan from below before Mac cracked his eyes open "Jack?" he called out in hoarse voice

"Right here Bud. Now you gotta listen to me very carefully. Can you do that?" Jack waited for Mac to nod and continued "You trust me right ?"

Nod from Mac

"You'll do as I say?"

Nod from Mac

"Good. Now remember whatever happens you cannot move"

Mac stared at Jack with blurry eyes filled with confusion

"That man..." Jack pointed at the doctor "His name is Bernard. He is a very good doctor and will...will remove the chip" Though in immense pain, Mac couldn't help but ask "Here?"

"Yes" Jack answered after a pause "...here but don't worry okay. I'm going to stay with you all the times. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise"

"Here?" Mac asked again

Jack pressed his lips and spoke calmly "That thing in your stomach is killing you Mac. We have to get it out. The bad guys are right outside so we have to do it here. It will hurt a...little but you have to be strong. Can you do that?"

Mac scrunched his face when a sharp pain shot through his stomach. He was so tired and wanted to sleep for months. He definitely wanted to get rid of the stupid chip inside him. The boy looked at his partner and gave a shaky nod "Do it"

Bernard quickly spread the big white clean towels on the floor and asked Jack to lay Mac on them so he woudn't catch any infection. Mac was sweating badly by the time he was laid flat on the towels. Jack then crushed few painkillers instructed by Bernard and gave them to Mac "Try to relax Mac"

Mac so badly wanted to curl to his side. The pain was getting worse taking away his ability to breathe easily. He then felt someone was opening his shirt buttons so he raised his hand to stop him. Benard caught Mac's wrist "I need to remove your shirt Mac" he spoke softly and guided his patients hand back on the floor

Mac was feeling drowsy with the meds starting to work in his body at the same time taking high painkillers on empty stomach made him nauseous. His body was hot from outside yet was shaking like he had out for hours in cold. Jack and Bernard together took off his shirt and he shook even more

Bernard laid out his tools which were dipped in hot water making it as sterile as possible. He picked up a knife and motioned Jack to hold Mac. The older agent pulled Mac's hands and placed them at the side of his head. The doctor then rolled a white cloth and held it near Mac's mouth "Bite this. It will help during the pain"

Mac nodded and bit on the cloth. Jack tightened his hold "Keep breathing kid" he got a nod from his partner

"Try to stay still. This is going to hurt" warned Bernard and brought the knife down on Mac's stomach. Mac tensed trying to free his restrained hands but Jack shook his head "Hey hey take it easy. I'm right here"

The first cut that Bernard made, tore a loud gut wrenching yet muffled scream from Mac. He thrashed and kicked to get free and Jack almost lost his grip on him. The doctor yelled at Jack "Hold him!"

"I'm trying!" Jack gritted his teeth and added more pressure on Mac's wrists "Please kid stay still. You'll hurt yourself"

Tears rolled down from Mac's eyes as he shook his head pleading with his eyes to let him go and stop the pain. He kept yelling again and again through his gag and Jack forced himself to be strong. Bernard kept going with his surgery concentrating hard on removing the chip as quickly as possible. Another agonizing six minutes later the doctor raised his voice "I Got It!"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


End file.
